Whitewolf
by littlemoonywolf
Summary: When Albus goddaughter gets sent to him after her family was kill. She was kidnap and bite by Fenrir Grayback marking her as his mate, but what happens when she gets to her godfather and falls for a fellow werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

The streets of London were dark and wet from the rain that was covering city. Remus and Sirius stood in the shadows under the cover of a building. Sirius wore his hood up so that no one would see his face, seeing he was still a wanted man. Remus could hear him complaining under his breath.

"Harry will be there when we return." Remus told his friend. Just then a cloack figure made its way over to them. Both drew their wands, ready to fight. The figure didn't, it walked as if it was in great pain. Slowly Remus made his way over to them, wand still ready.

"Are you ok?" He asked in a kind voice, but before the figure could say a word they fall over. Remus want to they aid slowly removing the hood to show a pale face girl. Her long blonde hair curled from the rain. He looked to Sirius, Who walked over.

"What?" He asked before seeing the girl face.

"It's the girl Albus sent us to look for." Remus said picking her up. Sirius nodded looked around and Aperacted to headquarters.

As the two walked in Molly was there to greet them. " You found her." She said

"Yes," Remus said, "and she not doing will." Without another word Molly ran them up to an empty room. Remus laid the young girl on the bed. Molly removed the wet cloack seeing that her cloths were wet too. She kick the two men out and want to change her. Remus waited at the door as Sirius want to be with his godson. Molly picked her head out.

"Can you watch her as I run to get some things from down stairs?" Remus nodded and walked into the room. Seeing more of the girl now, She was tiny and thin. Her long blonde hair was now in lose curls and dry. He also saw a bite make on her shoulder looking fresh. He touched his own knowing good and will who made the bite. Soon Molly came in with food and potions. " Albus is down stairs wanting to know where you found her at." Remus nodded breaking from his thought and going down stairs leaving Molly to her work.

In the kitchen Albus waited. "So you found her, where at?"

"One of the allys close to kings cross." Remus said, " She was bite by Fenrir Greyback." Albus looked to him shocked.

"That's what I fear when Molly told me She had a bite on her shoulder." Albus looked down

"Sir, Who is this girl?" Remus asked wanting to know more about her. The old man looked to him.

"Two of my good friend over in the states, were killed a week ago. I was made the godfather of their only daughter. I want to get her and she was gone." Albus said.

"What is her name?" He asked

"Alice Hatter." Albus said watching as Molly walked in, "How is she?"

"Resting." She said placing the tray down, "The bite marks looks to be the only mark on her." Albus nodded at her words, " She in the room on the left next to the girls room." Albus nodded again and walked off. Molly turned to Remus.

"It was Greyback who bite her wasn't it?" She asked. Remus nodded heading for the living room, " where are you going?"

"To owl Severus were going to need more wolfbane the full moon is in a few week."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Albus walked into the girl's room, now known as Alice. He made his way to side lighting touching her face. She looks just like her mother, the pale skin and the long blonde hair. She slowly moved her head toreds his hand. Slowly opening her eyes showing the one part she got from her father, icy blue eyes. Albus smiled kindly down at his goddaughter cupping her face in his hand.

"Papa." She said in a weak soft voice.

"Shh." Albus said, "all is fine. You're safe now." Slowly she nodded and lean into his hand, " you worried me. What happen?" He asked removing his hand and taking a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"I was packing to come here to you, When I heard something break down stairs." She started taking in a deep breath, " I peeked out my door seeing the two aurors you sent on the ground dead and a man covered in blood coming my way. I try to fight but.." She began to cry.

"Shhh shh, did this man bite you?" she nodded to her godfather question, " what else happen?" He asked whipping the steam of tears coming from her eyes.

"I was taken to this place, it was dark. When He left I ran until I past out in the ally, but how you find me?" She asked in return.

"Two of my order members find you and brought you here." Albus said

"Papa?" She said looking down.

"Yes."

"Was that man who bit me a werewolf?" Albus looked to her then taking her hand.

"Yes, he been attack children for some time, mostly killing them. You were lucky." He said using his free hand to move some of her hair out of her face.

"I wish he did." Alice said looking away. Albus looked to her.

"Rest, I'll be back in the morning. If you need anything Mrs. Weasley will help you." He said kissing the top of her head and got up.

"Papa?" She asked one last time, "was that man who brought me in a werewolf too?"

"Yes he is was bite by the same man when he was young." He said then headed for the door, " now rest." Waving his wand turning down the lights, and closing the door behind him. Remus was waiting outside the room.

"Severus is making more wolfbane." He said.

"thank you, but I have another thing to ask you." Albus said.

"You want me to take her under my wing so to speak." Remus said looking to his old headmaster.

"And to look after her, from what she told me Fenrir will come after her again." Remus nodded.

"Of course. Molly already told everyone that she here and only the members that she been bite. Knowing Hermione it won't take her long to put two and two together."

"Yes, I'll be back in the morning I'm going to get her things and bring them here."

The next morning everyone was down for breakfast talking about the new girl. Remus walked into the dinning hall with a cup of hot coffee. All the kids were trying to figure out what she looks like. Remus smiled listening to Ron.

"What if she looks like a troll?" He said between shoving food into his mouth. Remus took a seat at the end of the table.

"So you haven't told them yet, Sirius?" Remus said picking up the paper. Everyone looked to Sirius, Remus laugh to himself taking a drink. Before a word could be said Albus walked in with Alice. Who was in a white sundress with a white sweater. Her long blonde hair was pulled back with a black bow.

"Morning Alice." Molly said setting a plate down for her. Albus nodded to her and lightly lead her to the seat, " everyone this is Alice, she'll be staying with us." She said poring her a glass. Albus touched her shoulder.

"I have to go back to work. If you need me Molly and the others know how to get a hold of me." Alice nodded to him. He kissed the top of her head before leaving. The kids all want off doing they own things. Leaving Alice by herself, Remus notices this and took a seat next to her.

"So your Alice." He said watching her push her food around, " I know Mrs. Weasley means.."

"It's not that." Alice said cutting him off, "I normaly don't eat breakfast." Alice then turned to Remus, "you're the man who found me in the ally. The other werewolf." Remus nodded, " Thank you for saving me." She said

"It was no trouble." He said taking her plate and heading to the kitchen. Molly was hard at work cleaning dishes.

"She not eating." Molly said looking at the plate.

"No she said she normaly doesn't eat breakfast." He said setting it down and getting another cup of coffee noticing Alice walking into the kitchen, "what can we help you with Alice?" She looked to him.

"Will Papa..I mean Dumbledore said he left some hot coco mix for me." Molly smiled and pulled it out of a cabit.

"You want me to make you some."

"No, I can. I don't want to ask to much." Alice said, This made both Molly and Remus smile. She was so sweat and kind.

"Its no trouble. Why don't you go unpack the rest of your things and I'll bring it up when its ready." Alice nodded to her and walked off to her room.

"She such a sweat girl a change from my bunch." Molly said getting started on the mix. Remus nodded and took a drink. When it was done Remus took it.

"I'll take it to her. I have to talk to her any way." Molly nodded and let Remus take the coco to Alice.

When Remus reached Alice room the door was wide open. All the boxes formed a fort around her. As he made his way over he spotted her looking at a photo album. The picture she was on was of her and two people who look just like her.

"its not nice to spy on people." She said not looking up from the photo.

"You smelled me didn't you?" He said coming into her fort. She nodded putting her pale little hands out for her coco. "You have a sweat tooth too?" She didn't say anything. "So these are your parents?" Again nothing, He looked down at the photo, "You know the men who attack me killed my parents also. I lived with my Grandmother." She looked to him, " Albus asked me to help you with the change. Would that be alright with you?"

"He said no one would help me." Alice said looking away, "that I was his." Her hands began to shack. Remus took the cup from her and set it aside.

"I won't let him get you." Remus said, "You can call me Remus, or Moony."

"Moony?" Alice asked giving a confused look.

"It's a nickname we gave him after finding out about his fury little problem." Both Alice and Remus peeked over the boxes and looked to the door way seeing Sirius.

"Your Sirius Black." Alice said, " My father always thought you didn't do it." Sirius smiled and made his way in.

"So how old are you Alice?" Sirius asked setting on the bed.

"19." Remus looked to her, looking no older then Harry and the others. "I look young for my age." She added seeing both the mens face.

"What do you want to do for work?" Remus asked

"A healer." She then grab her shoulder, "but they won't hire a werewolf. Lucky my parents left me money and Dumbledore already asked me to help in the order." Remus and Sirius looked at each other then back to Alice. She sighed, " He wants me to heal order members so they don't have to go to St. Mungos." Remus smiled.

"You need help unpacking?" Remus asked Sirius gave a wicked smile.

"No I think I have everything under control." She want for her hot coco.

"Will if you need anything just ask." Remus said getting to his feet.

"I will." Alice said starting on her unpacking. Sirius and Remus walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Days had past and Alice and finished her room and felt at home. She sat in the corner reading a healer book, studing up on treatments for werewolf. She curled her legs under herself as she read, not noticing that Remus was in her door way with a potion. He cleared his throat breaking her gaze from the book.

"You did a great job on the room." Remus said walking in, seeing it was much brighter then the other rooms in the house.

"thanks Sirius already gave his input." Alice said setting her book aside, between her and the chair that was brought from her house. Remus notice that she was again in a white lacy sundress, showing more of her pale skin. "Are you ok?" she asked Seeing him lost in thought.

"No I'm fine." He said break from her beauty, "oh there a meeting happening in a few minutes and seeing your now a member, you should be there." She nodded and got up from her seat slipping her bare feet into her white ballet flats.

"Lead the way." She said pulling a sweater on. Remus smiled and lead the way to the dinning room.

"That's not fair." They heard Ron say, " Why does Alice get to go to the meeting and we can't?" Molly was about to say something to him until Alice cut in.

"Because I am 19." She said watching as Molly and Ron mouth drop.

"I thought you were 14 like us." Ron said.

"I look young for my age." Alice said then made her way into the meeting seeing new faces. Remus lead her to a seat next to Albus and himself.

"Everyone this is Alice. She'll be helping with healing and such." Albus said taking her hand.

"You do know Fenrir and the other death eaters are looking for her." Severus said at the end of the table. Alice looked down rubbing her shoulder.

"We have it under control." Albus said rubbing her hand, "now to that out of the way." The meeting want along. Alice was going to go on a mission with Remus and Mad eye-moody.

"You think its wise to have her go seeing the dark lord after her." Moody said

"I can hold my own." Alice said, " the only mark that was on me was the bite mark." Albus held up his hand stopping both of them before a fight started. Knowing his goddaughter and the temper the sweet girl held inside her.

"If I didn't think she could do it I won't have send her." Albus said then ended the meeting. Remus helped Alice up from her seat.

"Thank you Remus." Alice said before returning to her room. Sirius made his way over to his old friend.

"You like her." He said nugging his friend with his elbow.

"I'm too old for her." He said looking down, "And any way I don't think she holds any feelings for me." He said

Alice sat in her room, where she spent most of her time, door open so not to be rude. She sat back in her chair running her fingers through her blonde hair as she was deep in thought.

'Where are you?' she heard, looking around seeing she was alone. She even walked to the door making sure it wasn't in the hall way. 'Where are you my pet?' she gasped remembering that voice. Soon his dark laugh fulled her thoughts, soon the mark on her shoulder began to burn as she was being called. She fall to her knees making a load thump. ' I will find you.' He said in her mind.

"leave me alone." She said out load.

'No one will care for you. You're a monster.' The mark began to burn more, 'come to me.'

"No." Alice said fighting it.

After hearing the thump Remus want upstairs to see what was going on. Seeing Alice in her door way in pain, he knew what was going on. He ran over to her.

"Alice." He said grabing her by the shoulders. " fight it." Lightly shacking her. Soon the voice want away and Alice looked to Remus tears running down her face. Without a thought He grab her pulling her close. "He can't get you. You just have to fight the call." He picked her up and placed her in her chair kneeling beside her. "What did he say?"

"Where I was and to come to him." She said whipping her eyes, "then called me a monster."

"Your only a monster if you let it take over." Remus said, "I don't see myself as a monster nor do I see you as one." Alice nodded to his words.

"Thank you Remus."She said, "that help me a lot." She gave him a little smile.


End file.
